Broken Mirror
by A.C.L.T
Summary: Picking up the shatters of life was like putting together a broken mirror that was missing many of the larger pieces. Really there’s no point and you should just go buy a new one. This is the story of post war life of the Wizarding world. PostHBP
1. Prologue: The Final Shatters

**Broken Mirror**

By Aya of the ACLT

Summary: Picking up the shatters of life was like putting together a broken mirror that was missing many of the larger pieces. Really there's no point and you should just go buy a new one. This is the story of post war life of the Wizarding world, centered on the Weasley family. (Post-HBP)

**Prologue: **_The Final Shatters_

The young girl ran through the mansion, dodging bodies which were really the only thing that was left in that mansion, just dead people. She didn't bother to look at wither or not these soulless corpses were friend of foe. The girl had a mission. Her wand held in front of her, fiery hair streaming behind, and tears streaking down her face. One more flight of stairs she flew up and then, with out a hesitation she burst into the only noise filled room and stopped abruptly, her wand shaking in her hand as she moved it slowly up to the chest of the man in that room.

He, of course, was the infamous Dark Lord. Known as Lord Voldemort, he-who-must-not-be-named, and you-know-who. His wand was pointed straight at Harry Potter's chest, while the boy sat on the ground quivering in pain. He was muttering no over and over again, shaking his head for emphasis. While the dark lord stood over him laughing with his soulless laugh. It was that laugh that could send people into death.

The girl, with tears starting to stream faster restrained the urge to run over the poor boy and just screamed "No", as if she were trying to voice Harry's plea herself. Lord Voldemort snapped his head up and laughed even harder, amused by the girls actions.

Harry straining every muscle looked over at the girl and shook his head. In barely a whispered he spoke. "No, get out of here, please, get out."

The girl, still with her wand shaking shook her head. "Let him go!" She screamed, trying to sound proud and demanding but in truth only sounded like the terrified little girl that she was. But she was a smart girl and could tell that Harry must have been under the Cruciatus Curse. This was, obviously, bad.

"And what are you going to do about it? Sprout flowers out of your pretty wand?" The Lord asked with his cold voice.

The girl glared even harder, and the Lord just jabbed his hand harder at Harry, so more pain ensued. Fire ragging in the girls eyes as the tears fell she screamed out so that all the heavens could hear her want for this man to have pain. "Avada Kedavera! Avada Kedavera! Avada Kedavera!" Her wand pointed straight at Lord Voldemort's head so that she wouldn't have any miss and hit Harry.

By the time that the room was silent The Dark Lord was nothing more then a bundle of dust. The girl spent no time to reflect on what she did and just ran over to Harry, throwing herself upon him and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Harry! I'm so glad I come here in time! Tonks came and told us that you all needed help. I rushed here as fast as I could. The rest our still coming. Oh, Harry there are so many bodies. So many dead. On both sides. There may be no one still alive."

"Ginny you shouldn't have come." Harry whispered, him voice cracked. He started to stumble to his feet and Ginny quickly jumped to her feet, helping him up. "Let's get out of here, the others will come and clear out the bodies, there are so many rooms, so many dead. . ." She shook her head and let Harry Lean against her.

"No, Ginny. Tell me, where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head. "No, worry about that later, Harry you have to get out."

"Ginny!" Harry turned and looked at her, hands on her shoulders; it took up most of his strength. "Where are they?"

Ginny shook her head again, more tears starting to fall. "They're . . . they're together Harry." She said, the tears falling harder.

"Dead?" Harry asked his voice hoarse.

Ginny nodded, failing at keeping herself up she leaned over and put her head on Harry's shoulder. He hugged her but didn't stop asking. "And Remus, dead?" Again Ginny nodded. "Moody?" Another nod. "Shaklebolt?" Nod. "Only Ron from your family, right?" Ginny nodded, once again. "Snape?" This time there was a bit of hatred in his voice, but only some. Ginny shook her head. "He's close to death. Or that's what Tonks said. She said she didn't know what to do, whose side he was on."

Harry nodded and looked around. "He's on our side. He helped me. I've got to help him." Ginny nodded, hoping some one else could go through the death count next time.

The two found Severus Snape with little difficulty. He was lying on the ground clinging onto life as most do.

Ginny and Harry stumbled into the room, Ginny starting to feel the affects of three Avada Kedavera's in one moment. They sat next to the man, and Harry pulled out his wand. Muttered a short little healing spell that would do little for Severus's health, Harry then took the man's hand. "Professor, you'll be okay. You helped me, so I have to help you." Harry said. Ginny smiled sadly and put her hand on the two men's.

"Once I'm an inch away from death you start calling me professor." Snape whispered with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

Other Order members came after what seemed like a life time. They spent little time talking, just asking it the dark lord was dead and then silence returned. Quickly Molly and Arthur took Severus and Harry and Ginny to St. Mungo's Hospitals for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Other then a few hysteric words from Molly no one spoke as they reflected on the day, the past, and the future.

Once in the Hospital, due to Molly's pleads, Ginny and Harry were put in the same room, and Molly stared nearby, sobbing. Severus was taken to his own room, as he was close to death. It was all a blur to Ginny. People from the order, the few survivors, entered the room and left it all the same. Teachers and students did the same, all people that Ginny and Harry knew. Tonks and Arthur made sure no reporters got into the room. All any one got was that the war was over, the dark lord was dead, and we had to get down to business.

The rest of the week was uneventful with the deaths being cleaned up and the aftermath of war breaking out. The muggle world was close to discovering the Wizards, the ministry was falling apart, and life was crazy. The Wizarding world was in shambles from that moment that Harry and Ginny walked out of the Riddle mansion.

AN: And so the prologue is ended. If you like it then review and if you don't, well don't flame. No one likes flames. I will be pleased with critiques and I promise to update soon. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1: Find all the Pieces

**Broken Mirror**

By Aya of the ACLT

Chapter One: _Find all the Pieces_

Harry stood alone at the small graveyard that had been made on the grounds of Hogwarts. All the people that were always loyal to Dumbledore, all the people that had protected him, and then his cause were buried next to his grave. There own tomb markers not as beautiful as the Headmasters was, but still it gave them justice.

It was a year or so after the death of Voldemort and the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was trying to get back to its old glory. A week before the few students were to come, Headmistress McGonagall had called on a few talented Wizards to fill in the spots that had teachers that were dead. All the other teachers hadn't been scared away by the war, although most of the kids had been.

Harry for Defense Against the Dark Arts, taking a break from his Auror job for just a while. Charlie for Care of Magical Creatures, having come home upon hearing of the death of Ron. Bill for potions, just wanting to get away for a while. There were also new teachers for Arithmancy, History of Magic, and a few others.

This year, seeing as there were dedicatedly fewer students, the Weasley family, and Tonks or a few were allowed to stay there so that they weren't away from the people they loved.

Never the less Harry was standing alone in front of the graves, his eyes glossed over as he read the names noiselessly. "Ronald Weasley. Hermione Granger. Remus Lupin. Rubeus Hagrid. Alastor Moody. Kingsley Shaklebolt. Sirius Black. James Potter. Lily Evans." The list stopped there. Others, such as Peter Pettigrew, the other death eaters, and a few ministry members were stuck out in a different graveyard.

"Only ten people there, and yet the list seems to take forever to read."

Harry quickly spun around and looked up at Bill. He stood right behind Harry, looking down at the grave of Ron's. His face was still scarred up badly. Disfigured to say the least. Back in the summer before the seventh year Remus had told Bill that he should get a white mask that would cover his face and then start calling himself the Phantom of the Order. Then that Christmas Fred and George had presented Bill with the mask. As of yet Bill hadn't worn it, but he had decided, that for classes why not use the mask.

Harry looked away from Bill and back to the graves. "It's all my fault." He muttered.

Bill laughed. The sound sounded very forced as most laughs did at that point in time. "Don't give yourself all the credit Harry. Not every thing is your fault." He replied, trying to give a light spin to it.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Have you and Fleur decided on a date?" He said, trying to change the subject.

"Not yet. I want to get this year over with first. See how it goes." He looked down at Harry. "It's hard, with Ron being dead, the Wizarding world so depressed, and well . . . you know."

Harry nodded and crossed his arms. Letting a little silence fall over them. The stood there looking at each other, just thinking.

"At least they died together." Bill commented, gesturing to Hermione and Ron's graves. "I guess it would be really sad if one of them stayed alive."

"Yeah. So the couples are all together." Harry smiled a bit.

"Unless you counted Tonks and Remus as a couple . . . What about you and Ginny, Harry?"

"There's nothing between us, Bill." Harry shrugged. "It's hard. For all of us, and I don't really want to attach myself to any one just yet."

Bill nodded. "I don't agree with you, but still."

"There you two are. We've been looking for you both. Fleur needs to talk to you Bill. And Harry . . . well I want to talk to you. But if you two are busy right now, I can tell Fleur." Ginny said, running up to the two.

Bill and Harry both turned to Ginny, stressed smiles coming onto their faces.

"We aren't talking about anything important. Where's Fleur?"

"In your office." Ginny smiled and Bill walked off. "Harry, are you okay? I mean, I know that's a bit of a stupid question, but are you?"

"Oh I'm just dandy. My best friends are dead, my parents are dead, any one that's ever known my parents is dead, and Dumbledore is dead. I'm surrounded by death. Yeah, I'm fine." Harry replied sarcastically.

Ginny smiled and put her hand on his arm. "You'll be okay Harry. You're a strong man Harry. You can make it through this. I think, what's really bothering you is that you have no closure, and you're blaming your self. You shouldn't do that. It's not your fault and every thing will turn out okay. In the end."

"How do you know?" Harry asked, his face set in a hard line.

"Because you're Harry Potter. You were able to find and destroy six Horcruxes and defeat Voldemort."

"If memory serves me right, you were the one that killed him."

"Yes, but he was weakened, I wouldn't have been able to do it if he hadn't been. Just, Harry, stop blaming yourself." She shrugged and walked away.

* * *

Bill walked into his office to find Fleur pacing back and forth, muttering in French. 

"What's up?" Bill asked calmly, hanging up his cloak.

"What's up? What's up! That's all you have to say! I can not believe you Bill! You're supposed to love me! You're supposed to care about me! You don't, you're too stuck up on every thing else! You're avoiding me!" Fleur screamed the moment that 'up' came out of Bill's mouth.

Bill backed up against the door. "I'm not avoiding you Fleur, I'm just busy."

"Busy doing what Bill? Having an affair! Falling out of love with me! I want to know what's going on!"

Bill shook his head. "I can't believe this Fleur! I'm not having an affair! Even if I wanted to there's no one I could have an affair with!"

"So you don't love me any more?"

"What? I never said that Fleur!"

"But you didn't not say it!"

Bill shook his head and walked out of the office, slamming the door behind him and storming off.

"Whoa, Bill, what's going on?" Charlie asked, stopping in the middle of the hall and grabbing onto Bill's arm to stop his wild escape.

"Fleur's being a complete idiot." Bill muttered. Charlie laughed and with out any answer started to pull Bill down to the kitchen.

They got to the kitchen; Charlie tickled the pear, and then sat Bill down next to Fred. George was sitting on the other side of the table, and Charlie sat next to him. There were three cups of fire whiskey on the table. And the moment that Bill sat down one of the house elves put a cup in front of him. Which Bill quickly took and started to drink it.

"Well what's wrong with Bill?" Fred asked with a laugh.

"Fleur's mad at him."

"Of course, woman."

"Can't live with them and . . . well I could live with out them." George laughed.

"Only because you've never had a serious relationship." Charlie commented.

"Oh and you have? The only person in this room that has is Bill." Fred said.

"She accused me of cheating on her and not loving her any more." Bill said once he was done with the drink. "This whole post war thing is stupid. Every one's mad at ever one else."

Fred and George laughed. "I think she's pregnant." Fred answered.

"She couldn't be. It would show by now." Bill replied.

"You mean you two haven't done any thing for a while?" Charlie asked.

"We haven't even slept in the same bed."

"No wonder she's mad at you Bill. Come on, no action in bed. That poor girl. I'd gladly take your place if you want me too." Fred laughed.

"Fred this isn't funny." Bill sighed.

Fed shrugged and took some sips of the drink in front of him. "Well nothing's funny any more. So we've got to make some thing funny."

"Yeah, like the one time that McGonagall fell and her robe went over her head and . . ." George stopped when Charlie and Bill started to glare at him. "Well it wasn't my fault." He said innocently.

Fred laughed. "Maybe we should just turn into the pathetic boring people every one else has turned into." He said to George.

"Don't do that. Just learn when to make fun and when not to." Bill shrugged. "Or get some girl friends that will actually like your sense of humor."

"A lot of girls like us Bill. It's just a matter of time that one of us actually likes them back." George replied.

Charlie laughed. "Well at least they know it's their faults."

"Which is very reassuring, I'm sure." Bill answered in monotone. "But at the moment the only guy in this room that was actually able to fall in love and be loved back needs help."

Fred and George shrugged in unison and Charlie just shook his head. "Well I don't know how to help you chum. I mean Fleur isn't the type of girl that will let jealousy just float away on a bubble. Actually I think she's the type of girl that clings onto jealousy as much as she can." Charlie said.

"Her next move will probable be to start flirting with some one else to make you jealous then." George looked at Fred and Charlie.

"And be all means she'll pick some one like Charlie or me, or George, maybe even a teacher although I don't think there are any young teachers left."

"What about the two for History of Magic and Arithmancy?" Charlie asked.

"They're our age, I think. But both of them are women, so unless Fleur is a Lesbian, which I doubt, she's not going to go off flirting with the two."

"Guys can we get back to the point?" Bill sighed.

"What was the point?" George asked.

"My fiancé is mad at me and I don't know what to do."

"That's the point? That's a stupid point. We should make a new point. Like, your fiancé thinks your having an affair with . . ."

"Tonks, and she's all super jealous. Although that wouldn't work because Tonks is all . . . really depressed."

"So the real point is that your fiancée, future wife, is going to cheat on you to make you jealous." Charlie concluded.

"So what should I do?"

"Beat her too it?" Fred offered. "Go cheat on her before she can cheat on you."

"FRED! That's not a solution. That'll just make it all worse!" Charlie sighed and put his head in his hands. "I just had to have brothers like you."

"Hey it's not our fault. Blame Mom and Dad. They were the one's that had us and raised us." George said.

There was a silence for a while. The only sound of the house elves cooking and cleaned and walking around them.

"How's Harry doing?" Charlie asked after a while.

"Bad. It's like every one that he ever was close to is dead and he blames himself." Bill answered, swishing around the contents of his cup.

"That's stupid. It's not his fault. If any thing it's Trelawney's." Fred said.

"What about Voldemort?" Charlie asked.

"He's dead by hand of our little sister." George said. "Can't blame him."

"Professor Snape?"

"He's dying. And he helped out Harry. I mean, with out him Harry would have been dead at the beginning. And with out Ginny there then Harry would be dead. So really there's no one to blame but Harry or the one that initially made this whole thing happen. Stupid isn't it?"

"Yeah, really fun." Bill said with a roll of his eyes.

"Come on Bill. It's not that bad. She's just jumpy like every one else in our world. Now that the war is over no one trusts themselves any more. Every one is so paranoid and they have a right to be." Fred shrugged. "So just give it time. Give her a little space, just not too much that it seems like you're avoiding her. Let her see that you still love her." He shrugged again.

"Of course, you shouldn't take advice from us because we've never been in love." George added.

"Guys, I'm going to check on mom. Don't do any thing crazy." Charlie stood up, taking him cup with him and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Minerva are you sure you want to go this. There aren't as many kids. We'll have about 30 per year, and about 100 for the first years. Which is good in the first years, but most of the people that are coming back are scared to death and are only coming because they need this education to be able to protect them selves. Every one thinks that a new war is going to come around the moment that every thing gets back to normal." Flitwick said. 

Minerva and Flitwick were sitting in Minerva's office talking about the new school year. Some people were against getting the school back together so soon, and other's really wanted to see it happen.

"Flitwick if we don't start it now then people will never see that the world can be put back together with out a new war breaking out."

"But can't we wait, at least a year before we do that. It's been less then a summer that the war ended, people are still scared of saying his name. We should wait until next year."

"No, we should start now. We can't wait a year, we have to do it now. Flitwick if you don't agree with me that's okay, but I am the headmistress now and we are going to get back up and running now. You can't change my mind."

She sat down and looked down at the papers she had been working on. The lists of all the students that were too attend Hogwarts that year and then the basic schedules. She was finishing up the final touched of the school year before it started.

Flitwick sighed and muttered a 'as you wish' then left the room. Soon after he left the door opened again.

"You think of another agreement?" Minerva asked, not looking up from her papers.

"Seeing as I have nothing to argue again, I would have to answer a no to that." The new Arithmancy teacher, Opal Vallreal, replied in her little Luxembourgish accent.

"Oh I'm sorry Opal, I thought you were Flitwick."

"Obviously." She smiled. A real smile, which made her seem like the only person that could actually do that. "So you wanted to talk to me headmistress? Hopefully you don't want to fire me already."

"No, No." Minerva put away her papers and looked up at Opal with a stressed smile. "As you very well know Britain just got out of a war. . ."

"Yes it was all over Luxembourg news, actually all news. No one really expected you guys to survive. But anyway, go on."

"Well most of the parents and students are very jumpy and suspicious. So I would like to warn you against any, um . . . Weird, or creepy teaching methods."

"So in other words be very professional for this first year and then if you decide to keep me around then I can go back to being less professional." Opal smiled.

"Yes, that's precisely what I mean." Minerva nodded and stood up.

"Would you like me to pass this to Professor Sinclair?"

"Oh no, I already told Alice. Now, you will probably have a surprisingly small class, seeing how Arithmancy normally doesn't get too many students in the first place, so I'm not as worried about you doing any thing too bad. It might freak people out a bit at how happy you are, though."

"Happy? I'm not happy; I'm just joyous that I've got a job really. I'll try not to be happy if that's what you wish." Opal replied with a large smile.

"No no. It'll be okay. Just don't break into Luxembourgish in the middle of class. Now that you can tell Alice. Tell her not to break out into Slovenian in the middle of class."

"I will be sure to that that. Thank you so very much Minerva, it's so nice to have a job. And here! At Hogwarts, the best school of Wizardry. It's amazing."

Minerva nodded and dismissed Opal. Once she left Minerva sat back down and sighed. "If only every one had her enthusiasm and love. This will be a very interesting year."

"You'll be okay Minerva. You are capable of this." The all too familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore said from the portrait behind Minerva.

She jumped out the voice and quickly gathered her self again, but made sure not to look at the portrait behind her. "I hope you're right."

"It seems like every one's avoiding me now a days. You won't look at me, every one seems to never come in here, and if they do they don't look at me. Only those two new teachers will do so."

"It's because you supposed to be dead Albus. It's hard to hear and see the person that had caused so much grief in every one's life. We all miss you." Minerva said, trying her best to pull back the tears.

Dumbledore seemed to only nod in response and then sat back in the portrait and left the woman alone.

"Thank you Albus." Minerva whispered, then got back to the paper work in front of her.

* * *

Molly lay in her bed, sick with the flu and refusing to let any one fix her up. In truth she just wanted to get a break from having to see people, see the pain in their faces. No one smiled, no real smiles, and no one laughed. Or at least the laugh was always so strange and different from what she was use to. 

Not only that, but Molly's son was dead. To loose a child was a fate worse than death. But it seemed that every person in Molly's family had some thing happen to them in that time. Arthur was stuck with the job of Minister of Magic, in a time when every one hated the ministry. Bill had been attacked by the werewolf and his face was disfigured. Charlie was forced to come home and leave the place that he knew. Percy was in hiding in fear of his life. Fred and George had to close down their store because of bad business. And Ginny couldn't perform magic because of a broken heart and that the unforgivable curse took a lot from her.

Molly herself was broken hearted and hadn't done much of any thing since Ron died. She wouldn't eat too much, maybe only some water but nothing else to drink. And she wouldn't do magic unless absolutely necessary. Arthur was worried for his wife, he wanted her to get back, but that wouldn't work. No one could make her feel better.

The clock that used to be in the Burrow was right next to the bed that Molly was sleeping in, and every two moments she would look at it to make sure every one was okay. It was nerve wracking that any one of them could die at any moment, even now that the war was over.

Arthur seemed to always be at work, having to clean up what the ministry had done was hard work. Many times he would come home late at night, or not even come home at all. There fore, since the kids mostly had thinks to do, and Molly refused to have a house elf take care of her since they were bad company, one of the new teacher's daughters, who was actually in her seventh year that year, yet it was her first year here at Hogwarts. Molly found her nice company, since she had no part to do of the war she seemed so innocent, and her little Slovenian accent was just so adorable.

There was a little knock on the door and then the girl walked in. She was petite for her age, very cute.

"Hello Ava." Molly greeted.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. Are you feeling any better?" Ava asked, putting down a try of soup and a glass of water on the bed next to Molly.

"A little. How are every one?"

"Truthfully I can't see many people where I work around. Mr. Potter was headed out to the grounds earlier today when I was weeding the garden around the little hut. And when I was heading back I saw your son Bill heading out to Mr. Potter."

Molly nodded and started to drink some of the water. "Thank you Ava."

"No worry. I hope you feel better and get out of bed soon. I must still take you up on the offer of going to town with you to shop. I have never shopped at Britain before." Ava smiled and walked out of the room, being sure to shut the door quietly behind her.

"Patetičen dama." She muttered as she walked out of the room that Molly and Arthur Weasley were staying in.

"What'd you say?" Charlie asked, turning a corner into the hallway.

"Poor woman." Ava answered.

"Who?" He nodded, walking up to Ava, with his cup of fire whiskey in his hand. "My mother?"

"Da, your mother. She has the looks of a woman that has lost every thing." Ava answered looking up at Charlie was a little smile.

"Yes. Well she has lost a son." Charlie said.

"Nak. No. She has not only lost your brother. But all of you. I think." Ava shrugged. "At least it is what she believes. It shows in her eyes."

"Eyes are the window to the soul. Right?" He shook his head and offered Ava a sip of fire whiskey, which she turned down.

"I believe." She sighed and leaned again the wall. "War is hard. I feel to be imposing on you all. I do not share your pain. I am out of place."

"I think people like it though. Mom does at least. You are one of the few people that seem to be able to laugh any more." He leaned against the opposite wall. "You lost your father, right?"

"Da."

Charlie nodded and looked at the door that Ava had just come out of. "How's she doing?"

"Mrs. Weasley? She is better. I believe it is only her own mind keeping her back now. She will be fine soon." Ava nodded and stood up. "I will see you later?"

"Of course. I am after all one of your teachers." Charlie nodded and walked the opposite way of Ava.

AN: Well here's the first chapter. Please read and review. All you have to say is "I like your story enough to review." Copy and paste, it's not too hard, and I'm sure there's some one that likes it enough to review.


	3. Chapter 2: Ghostly Reflections

**Broken Mirror**

By Aya of the ACLT

Chapter Two: _Ghostly Reflections_

Harry sat in his office waiting for his next class to start. Defense Against the Dark Arts, the cursed job, the one that Harry had always loved, and now it just held the stench of past memories and ghosts. Every time he walked into the familiar classroom to the faces of students that he knew, and some he didn't, and every one of the faces reminded him of Ronald and Hermione and his self, way back when, when they would sit in the classroom talking about who knows what.

A quick look at the clock told Harry that it was time to go and he stood up, once again ready to walk into the classroom and teach what ever was on his agenda on this first day of school.

"Hello class, I'm Professor Potter for the few of you who don't know." Harry said as he walked into the classroom before even looking up at the students. This class was full of third years, who would have been first years the last time Harry went to school. "Yes I am the famous Harry Potter, and no you may not ask me about my personal life. Now, do you all understand?"

The class nodded in complete awe of the man in front of him. Harry sighed and walked to his desk. "Well, I'd like some one to tell me what you guys learned last."

It was the instant that he finished that that a little girl's hand popped up, a proud look on her face. Harry nodded to her. "We were talking about Shaman's and whither or not they're really harmful." She replied happily. The girl sitting next to her rolled her eyes in the way that Ron used to.

Harry closed his eyes and turned away from the two, trying to get those thoughts out of his head. "Okay. Well then we might as well go from there." He sat at his desk and looked out over the class. "Now, Shamans naturally aren't dangerous, most aren't wizards but they can do a few tricks with magic. Such as let ghosts possess them and stuff like that. Nothing really hurtful to other people. Although they are dangerous when possessed by the ghosts. At that point the ghost can actually hurt you, and there fore you do need spells to protect yourself. Of course these attacks are very rare. Now, does any one know what the spell is called that can kick a ghost out of some one's body?"

The same little girl popped her hand back in the air and Harry nodded to her again. "It's the Espella spell, and you just point it at the person and it will fling the ghost out."

Harry nodded. "Correct."

The lesson went on from there, as they continued to talk about the Shamans and just other stuff like that. One more class went by and then Harry trudged down to the teachers lounge and plopped down on the couch with a sigh. The first day of school was always the worst, even for teachers, especially for teachers. That's what he hated the most about it all. The first day, having to pretend that that past was gone and the ghosts weren't there to haunt them. The little girl that had kept raising her hand kept reminding Harry more and more of Hermione, and her friend was so much like Ron. One of the boys in the fourth year class was so much like Harry when he was younger. It was hard to think about.

A cup of Meade floated over to Harry and looked around to see who sent it, finding Alice Sinclair sitting in the room with her hand in hand, and sipping on her own glass of Meade. "You look like you need it."

Harry sighed and took the glass, swishing it around for a moment then sipping on the drink. "Thanks."

"Misery needs company, da?" She smiled and did an air toast.

Harry nodded and returned the toast. "You want to go on a walk? I need to get some air."

Alice nodded and stood up. The two of them headed out of the castle in silence. Once they got out side Harry started to head to the part of the lake where most likely there would be no student. The graveyard.

"So, Harry, what is your story? What makes you so sad on this lovely day?" she asked as the continued to walk, looking up at the cloudless sky before looking down at Harry.

"The usual. My best friends are dead because they were protecting me."

"The Ronald and Hermione?" She asked, stopping at the graveyard and looking down at the graves.

"Yeah."

"They we're lovers, no?"

"They were lovers."

"Well then at least they died together. You wouldn't not want one sad friend to try and cheer you up while they are mourning of their love, now would you?"

"No, I guess not. But what if they were both alive."

"Then you would be dead, I believe." She shrugged. "Some one important was meant to die, so it was either you or them. That is that I believe." She looked at the ground with a little smile. "My husband would say that all the time. He was always saying stuff like that."

"Was? He's dead?" Harry asked.

"Yesterday two years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that Professor."

"Call me Alice. We are both Professors." Alice laughed. "When my daughter, Ava, was born Erich and I promised that she would have a good peaceful life and would be able to be spoiled as we weren't. We did that. When he died he told me that even though he was dead I would still always have some one to love me." She pointed to Ron and Hermione's graves. "It is the same with you. Even though they are all dead you still have some one that loves you. You have many that love you. But one that is absolutely in love with you. Just see that."

Harry nodded. "I'm even getting lectures from people I barely know."

Alice shrugged. "Every one cares for other people right now." She smiled and bid Harry good bye, then headed back to the castle.

Harry sighed and put his hand on Ron's grave, letting the smooth stone chill his hand. "Ron I'm sorry. I hope you are Hermione are together in a better place. You have to be in a better place, can't get too much worse than this." He sighed and sat down, leaning against the tomb marker, his eyes glossed with tears.

* * *

Bill finished his classes for the day and was at the point sitting in his office waiting for Fleur to get back. All he wanted was to see his wife, yet lately she had been actually been avoiding him. Not coming home until after he was out, eating when she knew he wasn't around, and making sure to never walk around where he was. Every time that Bill even saw her she would walk the other way, pretending not to see him. 

Bill sighed and stood up. Finally figuring that she wasn't going to come home. "I think I liked it better when the war was going on." He muttered, about to walk out the door when there was a loud knock and Bill was forced to freeze in place, hoping beyond hope that Fleur would walk in the door and throw her arms around him.

Instead of Fleur Tonks walked in and looked up at Bill. Brown hair up in a pony tail and her face stuck in permanent sorrow. "Hi, Bill." She said quietly, offering a failed smiled.

Bill unfroze and nodded. "Hey. You're back from . . . where'd you go?"

Tonks looked at the couch and Bill motioned for her to sit. Tonks did so and looked around. "Where's Mrs. Delacour?"

"Miss, and I would have no idea." Bill sighed and sat on the couch next to Tonks.

"You two aren't married yet? But I thought that when you moved it back from July you were only going to wait a few months." Tonks said.

"Yeah well we decided to wait a bit more. Hopefully she starts talking to me again and it will be soon."

"A lover's spout?"

"She thought that either I was having an affair or out of love and so now she's avoiding me." He explained, putting his elbows on his knees and his head on his arms.

"Oh. Well that's French woman for ya." She leaned back on the couch.

"So where were you?"

Tonks sighed and looked at him. "I had to get some stuff in order. Since Re . . . Remus didn't have a family . . . I had to get together his stuff and decide what to keep and not." Tears were forming in her eyes as she talked and her voice broke a few times.

Bill put his arms around Tonks' shoulders and let her put her head on his chest. "It'll be okay Tonks. Every one's lost some one and we're going to be okay in the end. Just don't give up."

"How can I do any thing but give up? He's gone and I never got a chance to be with him!" She murmured with her head buried in his chest. "I can't do this. Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, every one's dead."

Bill nodded. "We're still alive, there's got to be a reason for that Tonks."

"A reason for every thing." Tonks sobbed. "You're mom's given up, why can't I?"

"She hasn't given up, she's just getting a little well deserved break. She lost one son, I was almost killed and now disfigured. And Percy is in hiding for fear of his life. Her family falling apart. You only have one man."

"One man that I love and I never got a real chance to be with!" She said, starting to cry heavier.

Bill wrapped his arms around Tonks. "I'll be okay." He whispered.

They sat in silence for a moment or two before the door opened and there was a large gasp. Both Tonks and Bill looked up at Fleur.

"I was right! You are cheating on me! With her of all people!" Fleur screaming, jamming a thumb in the air towards Tonks.

Bill stood up. "I wasn't doing any thing! She just got back, I was just helping her out!"

"Doing what? Filling her sad pity with your love? The love that should be towards me!"

"We were just talking! You're being so freaking dramatic! Fleur I love you, I'm not going to cheat on you!" He yelled back.

"Well great way of showing it! You're a big fat liar! A Bastard! Vous devriez vous décomposer dans l'enfer! Vous anormal!" Fleur turned around and slammed the door shut.

Tonks looked at Bill. "Sorry." She said, whipping away some tears. Bill shrugged. "You'll be okay." She turned and walked out the door.

Bill fell onto the couch and put his hand on his forehead. All alone again.

* * *

Charlie stood before the seventh year class in the middle of lessons. They were out side looking at a large jar filled with some kind of small bug with transparent wings. All the faces were staring at the jar waiting for Charlie, or Professor Weasley, to speak. 

"So, does anyone know what these are?" He asked. A hand jumped into the air and Charlie nodded to the boy who owned the hand.

"It's a Lacewing Fly." He said.

Charlie nodded. "Good. Now, some one tell me what they are used for. Ava?" He asked, looking at her.

"They're used for potion ingredients." Ava replied.

Charlie nodded. "Seeing as both of you are Gryffindor, ten points to you both." He walked over to the jar. "These creatures are actually useful only for that . . ." He started talking about the Lacewing Flies.

It was a boring class, only for the reason that Charlie was forced to start with some animals that were small first. The class ended, last class of the day, and then the students ran off to eat dinner or whatever else they do.

Charlie sighed and pulled out his wand, ready to unscrew the lip so the bugs could get away.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Ava asked, walking over to Charlie and looking at the jar at the little bugs.

"Sure." Charlie shrugged and let the lid off. All of the bugs all of a sudden burst out and flew out into the forest. "So how was your first day of classes Ava?" He asked, turning to look at her.

Ava shrugged. "Truthfully it was pretty dull. I think I was expecting a lot more from the most famous Hogwarts. But then again yesterday wasn't the best and I was hoping for something to take my mind off."

"What happened yesterday?" Charlie asked, motioning for Ava to follow him.

"It was the anniversary of Father's death." She shrugged.

Charlie nodded and started to walk towards the school. "When'd he die?"

"Two years ago. It was a sad day." Ava smiled thoughtfully. "Amazing how time passes so quickly. It feels like I was back in Slovenia with my mother wondering what to do now that Father was no longer there."

"It feels like my brother was still alive and here at the school. I keep thinking I see him and Hermione and Harry sitting around and laughing. I would hear so many stories about them that it's hard not to think that I was there." Charlie sighed and looked down at Ava. "Do you ever get over it?"

She shook her head. "No. But you learn to live with the memories you have. You go on."

"I don't think I had enough moments with him. I hadn't seen Ron for so long. Then I came for Bill's wedding and that was the last time I saw the boy."

"But, I though Bill was not married."

"They called off the wedding because of certain . . . circumstances." Charlie shrugged and continued to walk again. Ava still at his side. "So you really never get over it."

"You'll be okay Professor. There's still the rest of your family and pictures." Ava smiled. "I have to go. Good-bye Professor." She curtsied playfully and then ran off to a few friends.

Charlie smiled as he watched her leave, then walked into the castle and headed off to his office to rest for a while then go and check on his mother.

"Hey Charlie!" Fred shouted, running up to his brother with a grin. "What's up big bro?"

"Classes. Where's your shadow?" He asked, looking around for George.

"Sleeping. He's going to kill you for calling him my shadow." Fred laughed lightly and took a shrugged. "I was about to go down and visit mom. You want to join me."

"Yeah. I was going to do that later, but as long as I have company." He sighed and turned the corner. "So how was your day?"

"Truly, it was dull. Nothing much went on. First day of school. I always thought I was done with this place forever." He stopped at the door of their mother's room and knocked, then let himself and Charlie in.

Molly Weasley was sitting on the couch, curled up and resting against Arthur.

"Father, you're home." Fred said with a smile. "Why aren't you at work?"

"I took the day off to spend with your mother." Arthur replied. "It's nice to see you both care about her."

Charlie nodded. "Well we'll let you go than." Fred and him walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them. "That's good for Mom, she's got him for once."

"Yeah, that's probably one of the things that was really bugging her. I feel sorry for mom." Fred sighed.

"I've noticed. You and George are actually telling her that you love her and all that, stop giving her a hard time."

"Well it's not the time for jokes around here. Every once in a while maybe, but our little brother is dead. You can't joke around too much when some thing like that's happened. "I always thought you'd be the first to die."

"Me?" Charlie laughed. "Why me?"

"Because you work with dragons. We all expected some Hungarian horntail to kill you off." Fred shrugged. "No one really though Ron would . . ."

Charlie nodded and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "It was a shock to every one."

"You want to play chess?"

Charlie shrugged. "Why not? The great hall then?"

"Yep." Fred smiled. "I'll race you." He started to run before he even finished the sentence, and Charlie followed close behind him.

* * *

"I'm dizzy." Severus whispered as he tried and failed to sit up. He was in his hospital room, still sickly after all that had happened. It was hell to be all alone, knowing that every one hated you because you killed some one. Even the nurses would give Severus glares. Every one, even Severus, was shocked at Harry's constant hope that Severus would survive. He would visit every chance that he could. Most of the time Severus was asleep. He would sleep for weeks at a time, just hoping to his the tiredness out of his body and yet every time he woke up he was still tired. 

At this time there was no one in the room, it was empty and so white and clean. It even smelled clean. They would clean it every time they got, even if he was in the room. The smell was intoxicating. Severus closed his eyes in order to stop the room from spinning. It was almost as if the nurses were hurting him more than helping. Which wouldn't be to surprising seeing as they all seemed to hate him.

A moment of two later the man dozed off, the fitful images of Dumbledore being flung back into the air going back into his mind.

Thirty minutes later there was a sharp pain in Severus's neck and he snapped his eyes open to see a man standing at his hand with his wand jabbed into Severus's neck. "You're a murdered, I should just kill you." He hissed.

Severus shrugged and tried his best to talk. "Be my guest." He replied.

The man stuck his wand farther into Severus's skin. "Oh so you want to die? You actually want me to believe that you feel sorry for what you did! If you felt sorry for it then you wouldn't have done it in the first place." He said.

Severus barely nodded. "And you know every thing that happened." He said with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

The man faltered for a moment before continuing on with his jab into Severus's neck. "You killed Dumbledore, you betrayed every one."

Severus coughed. "I did what I was told." He breathed.

"By the dark lord!" He glared.

The door opened, letting a blast of light into the room and the nurse standing there gasped. "What do you think you're doing? Get out of here at once!" She said, grabbing the man's arm and trying to force him back. He stayed for a little while, just staring at Severus, then glared at the nurse and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The nurse sighed and turned on the light. "Are you okay sir?" She asked, looked at Severus's neck.

"Just dandy." Severus sighed.

"Oh good." She replied, fingering the spot of Severus's neck where the wand had been.

"And yet you still have to check me out."

"You were being held at wand point Sir. I don't care wither or not you think you're fine."

"Don't call me Sir, it makes me feel old."

"You are old. Or at least older than I am."

"Yes, I'm an old murderer." He closed his eyes and sighed again.

"I'm sure you had a reason to do what you did. If you didn't then Harry Potter wouldn't have saved you, or wouldn't be caring so much for you." She replied, pulling her hand away. "Well you look okay. But if any thing hurts tell me. I guess I'll keep watch."

"Maybe Harry Potter has his own reasons for caring."

The nurse shrugged and sat down on a chair. "Like what Mr. Snape?"

"Memories." He whispered. Severus held memories of Harry's parents, of Sirius and Remus. As far as any one knew he was the only one alive that had known Harry's parents up close and personal, even if the relationship wasn't the best, it was still there.

* * *

Fleur was storming back and forth in the hallway right next to the office that she shared with Bill. Trying to get her thoughts sorted out. 

The first time they had met had been magical, literally and not. Well, actually the first time they met they didn't really met, he just caught her eye. And even now that he was disfigured didn't mean any thing to Fleur; he was still the same old Bill that had caught her eye back at Hogwarts. Maybe it was him. he was self-conscience now that he was disfigured. That wouldn't be it, though, Bill wouldn't care about how he looked.

Deep down Fleur knew that he hadn't been cheating on her, and that he still loved her, but it was still hard because it seemed like they were falling apart, and that wasn't something she wanted. The day they actually met popped into her head as she started to walk slower.

_Fleur looked up from her desk at Gringotts when she heard heavy footsteps coming. She sighed and stood up to see who it was this time. The job was boring, but still it was a job and it was nice, in a way. She arrived at the main entrance where all the tellers where. There stood a man, tall, dark, and sexy as hell talking to the manager of this Gringotts. _

_She stood where she was in awe as she looked over the man. Long red hair tied back in a pony tail, a fan earring, bright eyes, and muggle clothing that just added to his looks. Of course a few moments after Fleur was gawking she realized where she had seen him before. At Hogwarts, he was the one that had caught her eyes, the brother of Ronald Weasley, Bill. It was obvious in his fiery red hair. _

_Fleur was continuing to gawk as she thought of how to talk to him. Something she had wanted to do since she set eyes on him the first time. It was at that point that Bill looked over and flashed a smile to her. The manager nodded and walked over to Fleur, with Bill right next to him._

"_Miss Delacour, this is Mr. Bill Weasley, he is our new employee. Bill was at our other office here in Britain, but as been moved, so he knows the works of the place and I don't suspect that he'll be much trouble to you." The manager introduced, completely ignorant of the fact that the two he was introducing were staring at each other with stars in their eyes. _

"_It's so nice to meet you Miss Delacour." Bill said after a moment, taking her hand and shaking it._

_Fleur nodded. "You too."_

_The manager smiled. "I have to go. Fleur can you show Bill to his desk?"_

"_Of course." _

_With that the manager walked out and left the two together._

"_Bill Weasley, you're desk is over here." Fleur said, pulling her hand away from Bill._

_Bill took her hand back and made sure she couldn't walk any where. He pulled her back to facing him. "Fleur Delacour, the __Beauxbatons__ TriWizard Champion?"_

"_The one and only. Now if you would let go of my hand, I could show you to your desk." She said with a playful smile._

"_And who, my dear, cares about desks at the moment?" Bill replied with a grin, still not letting go of her hand. "When's your break?"_

"_In a few moments." Fleur replied with a slight blush._

"_Well then, I technically don't have to get to work yet. Let me take you out to lunch." _

"_I couldn't." She smiled._

"_Yes you can." Bill turned around and started to lean the most willing Fleur out of building. _

Fleur stopped her walk in the middle of the hall and leaned against the wall. "What every happened to that love Bill? The love that we used to have? Why'd it have to go away? Only because we postponed the wedding?" She whispered to herself, staring at the other wall as if Bill was there. The tears starting to fall as she slowly slunk down the wall. "I still love him. No matter what he looks like, I still love him." She said through sobs as the tears started to fall harder, so much that she couldn't see her own hands in front of her. Fleur pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her head in her arms. Muttering over and over again that she loved Bill, more than any one she loved him.


End file.
